Sandal Feddic
} |name = Sandal |image = SandalDAII.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |family = Bodahn Feddic (Foster father) |location = Lothering, Camp (Dragon Age: Origins) Circle Tower (Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt) Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) |voice = Yuri Lowenthal |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt Dragon Age II }} Sandal is an autistic rune savant and the adopted son of Bodahn, the traveling dwarven merchant. Background Sandal and his adoptive father are surfacers, dwarves who have left Orzammar for the surface to have dealings with humans and other species. Bodahn found Sandal abandoned during one of his many expeditions into the Deep Roads, and has since adopted him, caring for him as if a biological son. According to Bodahn, Sandal may be lyrium addled due to the exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads. Bodahan claims the Circle of Magi declared Sandal a savant. As such, Sandal is unable to care for himself, and has a limited mental capacity for common tasks (such as conversation, where he usually replies with one word answers), while excelling at enchanting and, to a lesser degree, runecrafting. Sandal can enchant weapons (and, in the DLC campaign Witch Hunt, armor) when provided runes. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins and Witch Hunt Dragon Age II Quotes Dragon Age II * "Boom." * "I saw something nasty in the woodshed." (Reference to "Cold Comfort Farm" novel and film.) * (About Orana) "She smells like cinnamon buns." * "The old lady is scary!" * Sandal: Can I have some Salamanders, please? * Bodahn: Don't do it, that's where the boom comes from, I think. * Sandal: I want to go home. * Bodahn: We can go back to Ferelden one day, my boy, I promise. * Sandal: One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. * Bodahn: Huh. What's this? * Sandal: When he rises, everyone will see. * Bodahn: By the ancestors, what's gotten into you, my boy? * Sandal: Enchantment? * Bodahn: Hmph. That's more like it. Trivia * During the Deep Roads expedition in Dragon Age II, Sandal will be found surrounded by darkspawn corpses. According to him, he blew up with an enchantment, simply saying "Boom.", although the frozen ogre next to him was "not enchantment!" During the final mission of the game, he is surrounded by the corpses of abominations and demons, mirroring the same instance from the first game before the Warden fights the Archdemon. * When talked to in Hawke's Estate, Sandal will sometimes mention a scary old lady telling him bad things in his head. * When examining the upstairs banister in your Hightown Mansion in Dragon Age II, Hawke notices handprints on the chandelier. Hawke suggests Sandal has been swinging from it. Alternatively, if Merill lives in the estate, Hawke will say that she has been swinging on it. The same happens when examining the bed (Sandal or Merrill jumping on the bed). * When Hawke speaks with their mabari after acquiring the estate, Sandal will be in a "conversation" with it where they bark back and forth. Bodahn says they're having a good conversation. This is similar to dialogue between Sten and the Warden's dog in Dragon Age: Origins, although much less aggressive. * There appears to be a slight continuity error with Sandal in the timeline. Sandal is seen in Kirkwall a year after the Battle of Denerim with his father Bodahn on the Deep Roads Expedition. He stays in Kirkwall for the next three years, yet he is seen in Witch Hunt, which happens two and a half years after the Blight. However, it is possible that Bodahn and Sandal moved back and forth from Kirkwall to Ferelden over the course of three years due to the trade purposes of their traveling business. Gallery NPC-Sandal.jpg|Sandal in Dragon Age: Origins Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dwarves Category:Merchants